


Where Sleep Never Comes

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based On Art On Tumblr, Hunk's Pov, Implied One-Sided Lance/Keith, Realizations, Thoughts That Keep You Up At Night, Tumblr Fic, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: How was Hunk supposed to break it to Lance? How was Hunk supposed to be prepared for Lance springing it onto him that he, apparently, announced to a Galra soldier he was in love with them?! And more importantly, how was Hunk supposed to be able to sleep knowing his best buddy's heart was going to get broken?





	Where Sleep Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off art on Tumblr that can be found http://frogopera.tumblr.com/post/149777020895/keith-snort-laughing-or-giggling-and-lance right here! I also wrote this fic when I reblogged it so you might see it there too. :)) It's a lovely piece of art work so please go check it out!!

If it wasn’t the soft blue glow that illuminated the room as a nightlight, it was the soft thrum of the Castleship as it ran all through the night. No, that wasn’t quite right either. Ambient noise and comforting lights weren’t the reason Hunk couldn’t shut his eyes. When he did clench them shut, sleep would not come. As if Hunk had personally offended the Sleep God.

But even that wasn’t right. Sleep would kiss at his eyelids but everytime he slipped closer and closer into that calming embrace, Lance’s words would echo and drench him with their cold water.

_‘I love you.’_

Now, if anyone was in Hunk’s brain right now, he would like to assure them that his best buddy in the whole wide universe did not direct these words to him. Not that they didn’t love each other, but that wasn’t the point. Apparently, the object of Lance’s affection was a Galra soldier.

Yes, a Galra soldier. Hunk repeated and sunk further into his sheets and his gloom. Lance was in love with a Galra soldier. Hunk had thought about it, when Lance had relayed the story to him, that maybe Lance had said it as a distraction. He was fine with it. Maybe it was even a joke. Hunk had given an awkward laugh and they moved on.

But lying here, away from the loud noise of Keith’s laughter and Lance’s words, he could think. Hunk thought a lot in peace. The thoughts that had first lured him from his sleep was startling enough that he sat upright with a jerk.

Love was a sacred word to Lance.

He had never once said it without meaning it. Even with his passing infatuations he constantly used like instead of love. Because love was serious. Love was real. Hunk’s skin prickled as his blood froze because _oh quiznak_ , Lance was in love with a Galra soldier.

Maybe they had met before. Maybe Lance had been undercover once, or in a battle the Galra soldier had seen Lance’s battleworn face and been struck and released him. Maybe it was a rivalry, and they were always trying to best one another in a sense of competing but also to prove themselves to the other. Hunk scoffed. That seemed just as unlikely as the first two, if not more.

However it occured, his best buddy was in love with a Galra soldier. A soldier on the other side of the war. Even if the Galra soldier reciprocated Lance’s feelings, how could either one act on it? Would the Galra soldier turncoat? Would Lance?

That thought sent Hunk sitting upright again. His brow furrowed with worry. Lance wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t turn away from his team.. His family. Hunk knew that, and the thought relaxed him enough that he could fall back against his pillow.

Sighing, Hunk turned on his side. A Galra who stole Lance’s heart. Who would have thought? Of course, Hunk would have to advise Lance against it. He would only get hurt.

What if the Galra soldier was using Lance?! Trapping him?!

Hunk bolted upright again, his spin ramrod straight. He groaned as he ran fingers through his hair, hating how the sweat that had built on his skin made his hair stick on its end. Hunk closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Lance’s declaration had hit him so unexpectedly. Why hadn’t he told him sooner? Or maybe it was soon? Had Lance confessed his feelings and Hunk dismissed his best buddy sharing that moment with him?

Hunk had merely changed the subject after the awkward admittance from Lance. Had he really just rejected Lance’s emotional turmoil all together? That wouldn’t do.

He could talk to Lance in the morning, but sleep would not come and the morning seemed so far away. He needed his best buddy to know he was there to support him. Even if it meant supporting his star-crossed love affair with a Galra soldier.

Hunk swept the blankets off of him and swung his legs to the side of his bed. Slipping on the covers for his feet that matched his pajamas, Hunk crept out of his room and down the hall.

Down the hall and to Lance’s room. Hunk paced for a few moments before he moved his hand to knock.

“Stupid!”

Hunk gaped as he heard the words hissed from the other end of the door. Had Lance been sleepless too? Had his own confession kept his dreams at bay, making way for restlessness? Hunk lowered his palm to the door, shifting his ear to lay flush against it.

“He’s not even that pretty!” Lance seemed to argue with himself. “Except when he laughs.”

Laughs? Had Lance wooed some Galra soldier with bad jokes? What from Earth to here had happened between Lance and this nameless Galra?

“Get over yourself, Lance. He’ll never like you like that.”

Hunk frowned deeply. His best buddy was always a bit harsh on himself. While he was usually confident bravado, on the longest nights Hunk could hear the whispers and fears of his roommate at the time. Being so seperated by their own room left Hunk without that private glimpse into Lance.

“Quiznak! Just go to sleep, Lance. He’ll still be on your mind in the morning.”

Oh. Oh no. Lance had it deep. The sort of deep that ingrained itself into little actions. How long had this been happening? How had Hunk not noticed it? Was he the worst best buddy in the world?

“Ugh, stupid Keith.”

Hunk’s brain skidded to a screeching halt. What did Keith have to do with anything? Did Keith ruin Lance’s chances? Or save Lance? Hunk’s brain swirled with its mixed emotions. Maybe Keith had interrupted Lance’s confession to the soldier.

Lance’s voice was faint now, and Hunk strained to hear it. “…s'up’d laugh.” He mumbled before presumably passing out. At least one of them could sleep.

Hunk’s eyes widened and he jerked away from the door. Laugh. Keith’s laugh. Hunk’s mind reeled back to Lance’s story, where he had stumbled in the middle before dropping the L-bomb. Keith had been talking to someone, in Hunk’ peripheral vision, and he laughed.

Laughed.

Hunk huffed. _Quiznak_. All this time, and all this stressing, and Lance was in love with _Keith_? Not some nameless soldier who would break his heart? Hunk rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet back to his room.

His feet felt so heavy as sleep finally settled into his bones. Lance wasn’t in love with a man on the enemy lines. Hunk laughed to himself as he fell into his bed. All of that worry of how to break it to Lance, how to protect Lance, the thoughts that had kept Hunk awake well into the morning were for nothing. It was almost frustrating had Hunk not been so relieved.

He settled into his bed, shifting himself to be buried under the warmth of his blankets. His pillow had never felt so soft, nor the mattress so inviting. He blinked his eyes closed and welcomed sleep as an old friend.

He jerked upright, eyes wide and almost crazed. Sweat beaded against his forehead as his jaw dropped low against his heaving chest.

**_Lance was in love with Keith?!?!_ **


End file.
